<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're legions connected by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697955">we're legions connected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Fisting, Force Visions, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Psychometry, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One inch sideways on Alpha’s bunk and Quinlan slams face-first into the memory of Obi-Wan in the same position he’s in right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha-17/Agen Kolar, Alpha-17/Kit Fisto, Alpha-17/Luminara Unduli, Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan Vos/Alpha-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut_Elamshinae, daaaaymn, my collection of sin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're legions connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One inch sideways on Alpha’s bunk and Quinlan slams face-first into the memory of Obi-Wan in the same position he’s in right now.</p><p>The surprise is almost more shocking than the ripple of sensation, the sharp spear of emotion and <em>heat</em> that sinks its claws straight into Quinlan's gut, and he gasps, twisting his hands into the sheets even as Alpha grunts on top of him, rocking forward as he works his cock in like it’s a job.</p><p>“Giving up already, Jedi?” Alpha asks, breathless. “Still got half a cock to go.”</p><p>The noise that tears from Quinlan's throat is entirely involuntary, ragged and wanton. Alpha’s got him on his stomach, and the size of him between Quinlan's thighs is already impressive enough without the feeling of something that kriffing thick splitting Quinlan open.</p><p>“Didn’t—didn’t tell me Obi-Wan was the last one you had in here,” Quinlan gets out, twisting his fists in the sheets, trying to focus on what’s happening right now and not the image of Obi-Wan flat on his back, hands bound above his head with his own sash, Alpha riding his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.</p><p>Alpha pauses, thumb rubbing lightly over the stretched skin of Quinlan's hole. “Kiffar,” he says. “Right. Having fun down there?” He leans over Quinlan's back, and Quinlan's a big guy, but Alpha’s kriffing <em>huge</em>, broad and thick and able to cover Quinlan completely. “Tell me.”</p><p>It’s an order, and Quinlan groans, sliding a hand sideways. Shudders, dick twitching and spilling precome as he’s suddenly on his back, tight muscle around his cock, Alpha smirking down at him as he rides him, long, slow, maddeningly shallow rocks of his hips. He can feel Alpha’s knees locked along his ribs, those huge thighs roped with muscle as he rises and falls.</p><p>“R-riding him,” Quinlan gets out. “You—on him.”</p><p>Alpha makes a thoughtful sound, rolling his hips to work himself deeper inside of Quinlan. His shaft slides right over something that has Quinlan's vision spinning with sparks, and he grunts, tries to push back—</p><p>Alpha grabs him by the hair, grabs his hand with the other. Slides Quinlan's palm sideways, across the bed, to a spot near the pillow—</p><p>And it’s Luminara, on her side with one long, muscular leg drawn back over Alpha’s thighs as he fucks into her, all wet, slick sounds and her little gasping cries as she clutches as the arms he has wrapped around her. Her hair spills around them, long twisted locs normally caught up under her headpiece, and the Mirialan tattoos spill across her breasts, down her stomach. Quinlan whimpers, and he wasn’t born with a cunt, but in that instant he can <em>feel</em> it, the burn of nerves stretched wide open, that broad, hot shaft shoving so deep he couldn’t get away from it if he tried. Luminara is twisting, mindless with pleasure, and Alpha is grunting, strokes getting faster, harder as fingers press up against her clit. The sharp spike of pleasure almost guts Quinlan, and he comes with a breathless cry just as Luminara does, spilling across the sheets as their—<em>her</em> body flutters around Alpha’s cock.</p><p>“Like that?” Alpha asks, smirking against the back of Quinlan's neck. “She said you slept together. Was she like that for you?”</p><p>Quinlan can't answer, just clutches at Alpha’s hand and tries not to whine as he sinks in all the way to the hilt with a quiet groan. He’s <em>huge</em>, so big Quinlan almost wants to just lie there, curled up and trying to breathe through the dark pleasure, but every nerve is humming with oversensitivity, whiting out his vision, and he moans.</p><p>“Yeah?” Alpha bites his throat, tongue rolling the skin between his teeth before he lets go. “Hope you don’t think I'm going to stop just because you came, greedy little shithead.”</p><p>“Get karked,” Quinlan manages, but Alpha is still fucking Luminara, holding her still. He feels that shivery pleasure building, hot enough to steal all hope of coherence, and Alpha snickers. He drags Quinlan's hand back breaking the vision, and slides it down. Shoves his palm against the wall, and Quinlan gasps and jerks as he’s suddenly pressed up against it, breath fogging the metal. Or—it’s Agen, Agen with a toy on his cock and four fingers stretching him open, a hand on his horns pinning his head in place. Alpha’s biting marks down his spine, teeth digging in just hard enough to build the heat, and as Agen rocks back desperately, Alpha kisses beneath his ear.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks, overlapping voices in the memory and in the real world making Quinlan shudder. Alpha draws back, and Quinlan can feel him shove forward, hard thrusts spiking painful heat across oversensitive nerves, but he can also feel a thumb tucking into his hole, a hand on his horns pushing tighter against the wall. A press, inexorable, as that huge hand pushes up into him, and he shouts as it slides in, as Alpha rides him with hard, brutal thrusts and curls his hand, that massive fist opening Quinlan up so wide he feels like he’s going to break.</p><p>He sobs, and another orgasm shudders through him, dry and <em>gutting</em>, and he curls in as much as he can, tries to breathe even when every nerve is blazing and Alpha <em>still</em> has his hand pinned to the wall. Agen's cries mingle with his, high and ragged, and a hand shoves his head down, right into the imprint of Obi-Wan arching and gasping as Alpha fucks himself on Obi-Wan’s cock, head thrown back and deep voice breaking on a throaty moan.</p><p>Against the back of his neck, Quinlan can feel Alpha smirking, and he’s hauled back, out of those visions with a sudden wrench as Alpha pulls him back, pushes him down again.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> having fun,” he says, smug enough that Quinlan would hit him if he could move, but Alpha’s still fucking him, each thrust so deep and hard it jars Quinlan's breath right out of his body. “Let’s see if you can’t have some more.”</p><p>He pulls Quinlan sideways, covers him, pins him to the mattress right where Kit is wide-eyed and wailing, Alpha’s mouth sealed over his genital slit, tongue deep inside him, and Quinlan <em>can't</em> come again, but—</p><p>It sure as hell feels like he does, and Alpha laughs against the back of his neck.</p><p>“I think I like this,” Alpha says, smug. “You're good for the ego, Vos.”</p><p>Quinlan would protest, but Kit is coming, head thrown back, tentacles trembling, muscles seizing, and Alpha is pushing up, sliding deep into slick, fluttering muscle, and Quinlan feels the orgasm tremble through him, greying out his vision until all he can feel is Alpha’s cock inside him, taking him apart with every stroke.</p><p>“How about another?” Alpha taunts, and pulls his other hand down. Quinlan moans, voice cracking, but—he doesn’t even try to protest.</p><p>Quinlan's going to die here on this bed, but kriffing hells, what a way to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>